The present disclosure relates generally to wireless patient monitoring systems and, more particularly, to wireless patient sensors and patient monitors.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Patient sensors are used in a variety of medical applications to determine physiological parameters of a patient. For example, a pulse oximetry sensor may perform measurements such that a patient's pulse rate and/or blood oxygen saturation may be determined. Such patient sensors may communicate with a patient monitor using a communication cable. For example, a patient sensor may use such a communication cable to send a signal, corresponding to a measurement performed by the sensor, to the patient monitor for processing. However, the use of communication cables may limit the range of applications available, as the cables may become prohibitively expensive at long distances as well as limit a patient's range of motion by physically tethering the patient to a monitoring device.
Although wireless patient sensors may transmit information without the need for a communication cable, wireless patient sensors typically employ batteries to power the device. Since batteries afford a limited power source, wireless patient sensors may only be operational for a limited window of time before the battery is depleted and must be recharged or replaced to continue sensor operation. Furthermore, wireless devices may be prevalent in some medical environments, which may result in congestion or interference during wireless communication.